A Truth To Be Told
by TheOtomePrincess
Summary: 'What should we do Wilfred? If we keep her here, she'll be killed' 'I don't know. But we should take her out of this kingdom, out of this country! Somewhere where they won't find her.' '… I know where to go.' 'Where' 'The place I once called home, we're taking her to Tokyo.' "Haruhi" has a secret, that she doesn't really know about! Is she really a commoner or something else? R
1. Goodbye, But Not Forever

Chapter 1

"What should we do Wilfred? If we keep her here, she'll be killed!" "I don't know. But we should take her out of this kingdom, out of this country! Somewhere where they won't find her." "… I know where to go." "Where?" "The place I once called home, we're taking her to Tokyo.''

They quickly ran to the airport. Holding their newborn daughter in their hands, taking the closest flight to Japan.

"Where are we going?" "A friend of mine we went to collage together. We're not close, but close enough for me to trust her." "Why not someone who we are really close with?" "Because Wilfred, that's the first place they'd look."

'DING DONG!' "Hel- Naomi? What are you doing here?" "Kotoko, we need your help." "What's wrong? Why are you guys crying?" "Kotoko… I-I…" "Come on, let's go inside." "So what's going on?" "We need you… to take care of our daughter…" "What!? Me!?" "Yes, you and Ryoji." "But why?" "You see a lot of people did not approve of me and Wilfred's marriage and now that we have a child, a lot of people also don't approve of a child from a former 'commoner' and royalty. They think it's a crazy idea." "So please, can you take care of our daughter? Just until this mess is over?"

Kotoko being and good friend and always wanting a child herself but can't (she and her husband both have birth defects so it's not likely) finally said yes.

"Ok, I'll do it." "Thank you so much!" "But is there anything I need to know?" "Oh, yes there is. We need you to call her by a different name. Don't call her Sarah because they will only look for the girls named Sarah." "Ok, I understand. Does that mean her last name too?" "Yes. So starting from today, she will be considered a Fujioka." "Also try your best to hide her true identity, and don't tell her who she really is until she is older." "Very well, is that it?" "Yes, now we must go. Take care of our daughter and make sure she's safe and happy." "I will."  
The king and queen held their daughter one last time and they gave her a necklace. "So we can find you my darling princess." They gave her a kiss on the head and left the apartment.

"Honey what was that all about?... Kotoko?..." "Yes?" "Who's baby is that!?"


	2. We'll See Each Other Again, Someday

Chapter 2

It's been five years. The kingdom of Philip finally caught the traitors and sent them to jail. The king and queen were happy to go back to Tokyo and take their daughter home and couldn't wait to tell her that she was going to be a big sister in a couple of months!

They walked up to the Fujioka apartment and rang to door bell. 'DING DONG!' "Hel- Naomi? What are you doing here?" "Kotoko, we have great news, we can take our daughter back home!" Kotoko felt a pain in her chest when she heard that. She has learned to love Sarah (aka Haruhi) as her own daughter, even Ryoji. But Sarah isn't really her daughter and her real parents have the right to take her back after all, she was just doing them a favor. "Ok… she's at the park just across the street with Ryoji." She said, showing them the way. "Dinner will be ready once you come back so we can tell her all of this." She said as she closed the door.

The king and queen quickly went to the park to see their daughter. When they got there, they saw her playing with Ryoji and some other kids, she looked so happy. Wilfred was about to come up to her when Naomi stopped him. "Wilfred stop. We can't do this." 'What do you mean?" "Look at her, she looks so happy and free, we can't take this away from her." "But don't you want her to be with us again?" "You know I do but, I think her happiness is more important right now. She is only a child and she should be living like one." "I understand, but then when should we come back?" "We will take her back to Philip after she graduates." "Very well, but what should we tell the kingdom?" "We'll think of something."

Wilfred and Naomi took one last look at their daughter and left, returning to their home. Knowing this won't be the last time they see her.


	3. Father's Footsteps

Chapter 3

"Dad! Do I really have to wear this?!" I asked while looking in disgust of my school "outfit". "Come on Sweetie, it'll be fun! This way, no one will recognize yo- er… I mean… just do it for your daddy ok!" My dad said as he giggled nervously. "But dad, why do I need to dress and act like a boy? I'm a girl you know." I said. "Yes but Haruhi, I have always loved cross-dressing. It's so much fun! And it would be an honor for my daughter to follow in my footsteps." My dad said a little too over dramatically. "Fine dad, I give in." I said. "Great! Now where are my scissors?..." My dad asked. "Dad, you not cutting my hair." I said before he found my hiding spot for the scissors. "But then how will you look like a boy?" My dad asked. "I don't know… hey! Maybe I could be one of those guys with long hair!" I said. "No, you're way to pretty. Everyone will know that you're a girl." He said as he dug through some boxes. "… Ah-ha! Found it!" My dad said. Uh-oh did he find another pair of scissors!? "You can use this wig! It used to be mine until my hair grew long. We just need to cut it to a reasonable length." He said as he finally found the scissors. I let out a sigh of relief. He cut it to the length of boy's hair and gave it to me. "All you need now is some glasses and you're all set for tomorrow!" He said.

I woke up early and put on the clothes dad gave me. I looked in the mirror and chuckled softly. I looked ridiculous. I was wearing my dad's brunette wig, big round glasses, a brown sweater vest with a white buttoned up shirt underneath and some light brown pants. My dad really wanted me to look like a boy so I also had to tape down my chest as well. I decided to leave to go to Ouran High early so I made breakfast and left a note for my dad so he won't freak out that I'm gone.

'Class was fun today. I learned a lot mom.' I thought to myself as if I'm speaking to my mom mentally. 'It's already been 10 years huh mom?' I asked. My mom died when I was only five. I don't think a day as gone by without me thinking of her. 'I promise that I'll make you proud mom. I'll become a great lawyer just for you.' I thought.

"Ugh! Everywhere I look; there isn't a quiet lace to study! How am I supposed to keep my promise to mom if I can't study!?" I said to myself as I passed by a music room and immediately stopped. "An abandoned music room? This could work." I said as I opened the door.

"Welcome!" "Huh?" When I turned around I realized that I was in a… HOST CLUB!?


	4. Splitting Image

A/N: You all know what happens next so I'm gonna just skip to the part where Tamaki finds out that "Haruhi" is a girl and I'm gonna change it a little bit. Also, some of it is going to be in third-person.

Chapter 4

"Haruhi's" PoV

"Great now my wig is wet." I said as I pulled my wig off and let my long, black hair fall below my waist. I was about to put on my other shirt when I heard a voice from the other side of the changing room. "Haruhi, I brought you some towels-" He opened the curtains and I swear, his eyes were big as saucers. I just stared at him back with a confused look on my face and then I realized something, I had nothing on except for the thing that is taping down my chest! I blushed a deep red as I turned around and screamed "Go away!" I took him couple of seconds for that to process into his brain and then he also blushed a deep red and said "S-sorry!" careful not to make eye-contact with me as he closed the curtains.

Third-Person PoV

"Great now my wig is wet." Haruhi said just as Tamaki passed the changing room. 'Hmm? Wig? What is he talking about?' Tamaki thought to himself as he walked away. He decided to shrug it off. Mainly because he couldn't think of a reason why Haruhi said that. "Tamaki, can you give these towels to Haruhi please?" Kyoya asked as he handed Tamaki some towels. "Oh, sure. I can do that." Tamaki said as he headed toward the direction of the changing room Haruhi's in. 'This is going to be good.' Kyoya thought to himself for he knew Haruhi's secret of being a girl.

"Haruhi, I brought you some towels-" Tamaki said as he entered the room but he was in complete shock. He saw Haruhi with long, black hair and something that was taping his- no her chest. Tamaki couldn't believe what he was seeing. He just stood there, his mind blank. Haruhi looked at him with a confused look but then she realized what position she was in and blushed a deep red and turned around screaming "Go away!" It took Tamaki a while to realize what she was saying for is mind was still pretty blank. But he finally said "S-sorry!" and also blushed a deep red and closed the curtains.

After Haruhi left, Tamaki was still processing the fact that Haruhi was a girl when Kyoya spoke up. "It it just me or does this girl look familiar?" "Yeah now that you mention it- She does look somewhat familiar." The twins said. "Yeah, I thought so too." Hunny said. "Mmm." Mori said in agreement. "What about you Tamaki? What do you think?" Kyoya asked. "Hmmm… She does look strangely familiar but I can't put my finger on it." Tamaki said snapping back to his senses.

Little did they know that the reason why "Haruhi" looked so familiar was because she was the splitting image of her mother, the queen of Philip.


End file.
